American McGee's Regulus
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: Based on American McGee's Alice. Regulus' family die in a fire and he goes mad with grief, ten years after the fire he is pulled into a broken Wonderland to fight the Red King and reclaim his sanity. Rated T for violence
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**American McGee's: Regulus**

**...**

_Summary: Based on American McGee's Alice. When Regulus' family die in a fire he goes mad with grief. Ten years after the tragedy he is pulled into a broken Wonderland to defeat the Red King and reclaim his sanity. Rated for violence._

**...**

_A/N: I had to the idea wouldn't leave me alone! I have Alice on the brain! Why must American McGee be so bad ass? Well here's the story, based on my favourite video games! Enjoy!_

**...**

_Disclaimer- I do not own American McGee's Alice, Alice In Wonderland, Harry Potter or anything in this story. But I really wish I did because they're all awesome!_

**...**

**Listening to- Alice- Avril Lavigne**

**...**

**...**

**CAST:**

Alice Liddell- Regulus Black

White Rabbit- Lily Evans

Cheshire Cat- Remus Lupin

The Mad Hatter- Alice Longbottom

Mock Turtle- Frank Longbottom

The Duchess- Narcissa Malfoy

Caterpillar- Dumbledore

Jabberwock- Bellatrix Lestrange

Griffin- James Potter

The Red Queen- Is played by no-one really. Just simply going to be referred to as 'The Red King' or 'The King of Hearts' but I'll base the appearance on Voldemort. You'll understand the gender change once I write The Madness Returns. :)

Giant Ant- (I'm not sure it even has a name) Rodolphus Lestrange

_Am I missing anyone? I'm not sure I am but if so I'll just add the other not so important characters later. You'll find out who is who once they're introduced. For now let's get to the prologue!_

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 1- Prologue- Down the Rabbit Hole**

**...**

**...**

Regulus Black was fast asleep dreaming of Wonderland. His brother was in bed, his parents were in bed. Everyone was fast asleep.

Except for the cat Crookshanks, who was downstairs in the library...

_Wonderland..._

"_Wake up Benjy!" exclaimed Alice happily as she shook Benjy awake. "It's time for the tea party!"_

"_Huh?" said Benjy rubbing his eyes sleepily but upon spotting Regulus sitting across from him grinned happily "Hi mate!" he said._

"_Hi" said Regulus smiling._

"_Who wants cookies?" said Marlene bringing over a big plate of chocolate chip cookies._

"_Me!" said Benjy grabbing three cookies and shoving them in his mouth. _

_Marlene smacked him. "You should let the guest take his pick first!" she said sternly as she gestured at Regulus. She smiled at him. _

"_Do you want some?" she asked._

_Regulus shook his head._

"_All the more for me" said Benjy with his mouth full and took more cookies._

"_Anyone hear any good riddles lately?" Regulus asked as Marlene took her seat._

"_I've got one!" cried Alice sipping her tea. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_Regulus thought for a moment...Why was a raven like a writing desk? Hmm..._

**...**

Crookshanks walked across the table and knocked over a stack of books, which toppled and knocked over an oil lamp which was still lit.

Crookshanks screeched in fright and ran from the library as the oil spilled across the floor to the fire place, in which was a log that was not fully dead. The log caught fire and the fire spread quickly, burning all the books, Orion Black's cameras and photos and the furniture...it all caught fire and spread quickly through the house...

_Wonderland..._

"_SMOKE!" Benjy suddenly yelled as he shot up out of his chair and knocked the table flying._

"_Benjy!" scolded Alice. "Naughty!"_

"_SMOKE!" Benjy yelled again and indeed there was smoke. Smoke and fire getting closer and closer and the table caught fire._

_Marlene let out a terrible shriek "FIRE!"_

_Regulus leapt back in horror. What was happening?_

"_Oh dear, oh dear!" said Alice pulling him further away from the fire._

"_You must save Reggie!" said Marlene to Alice. Alice nodded and shook Regulus hard all the while yelling "WAKE UP REGULUS WAKE UP!"_

**...**

Regulus jerked awake as smoke came under his bedroom door. He thought it was just a nightmare but it was _real, _his house was on fire!

He ran to the door and pulled it open, still holding his toy rabbit in his hand.

He could barely see through the smoke, he could hardly breathe but he _could_ see the fire getting closer.

"Mum? Dad?" he called terrified. "Mum? Father?"

He could hear his parents down the hall.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?"

Orion was yelling "FIRE REGULUS FIRE!"

"Save yourself!" called Walburga and Regulus heard her knocking franticly on his brother Sirius' door. "Wake up Sirius!" she screamed urgently and upon receiving no answer tried to open the door but it would not open. "Siri?" she said louder. "Sirius honey, open the door!"

"The key Sirius!" yelled Orion as the fire got closer and the smoke got thicker. "Unlock the door! You'll burn!"

Regulus dimly noted that it was strange that Sirius was not answering; he was usually a light sleeper. And why was his door locked? Sirius hated locked rooms!

But the fire was getting closer. As Regulus ran back to his room fire caught him on the arm burning it horribly, it burnt the hem of his pyjama bottoms and sleeves and even his hair, but he was numb with terror and hardly felt anything as he climbed out of the window, onto the front porch and fell into the snow.

Regulus shakily got to his feet and stared at the burning house in horror. How did this happen?

He turned around when he heard people coming closer. He thought he saw someone standing in the trees but a crowd quickly blocked his view.

But he didn't care...his family were surely dead by now...he should have stayed, he should have helped...this was his fault all his fault...his mother, his father, his brother all dead...dead...fire...dead...gone...his fault...

"Kingsley this boy's badly burned!" he heard a man say.

"Call for a doctor!" yelled the man called Kingsley.

"Will he be alright?" asked a woman.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" asked a man placing a hand on Regulus' shoulder. "Kid? Oi, are you alright? Can you tell us what happened?"

Regulus did not respond.

"Why isn't he answering?" asked a younger man.

"Shock I suppose" said a woman, "Poor thing."

The fire brigade came along with the doctor. Regulus finally lost it and fainted.

**...**

**Ten Years Later...**

**...**

**St Mungo's Asylum**

**...**

Regulus was seventeen years old now and he was lying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Even after ten years his parent's screams echoed in his ears.

They all said he was comatose, he wasn't, not really.

He did make noises, he did interact. He just...shrieked that was the best way to describe the noises he made. And he did drawings of Wonderland only the people were very warped versions of their old selves. Aw well who cared? His parents and brother were dead...his family was gone.

And they had taken his rabbit. He wished they would give it back.

And his doctor wasn't much of a help. He knew Sprout meant well but she was so stupid! His first session with her went like this...

"_How are you Regulus? Are you feeling better dear?" Sprout asked smiling at him._

_Regulus shook his head. "Something's broken..."_

"_What's broken Regulus?"_

_Regulus looked her right in the eye and said; "Me."_

And indeed he was broken. His mind was in shambles. He still believed the fire was his fault, that he should have stayed with his family.

Survivor's guilt is what it was called and it was a terrible thing.

But they all said he was mad. But he wasn't! So what if he tried to slit his wrists when he was fourteen, so what if he went on about evil kings and girls with rabbit ears and fire? It didn't mean he was mad, he just had an over active imagination! Yeah...that was it...over active imagination...

Nurse Figg walked in and (to Regulus' astonishment) she was holding his rabbit.

She placed the rabbit in Regulus' arms and gave him a pat on the head.

"Here dear, this ought to cheer you up, we thought it might make you feel a bit better if you had this back" she said and she walked to the door, looked at him and sighed muttering to herself "Poor dear, after all these years. Still maybe Sprout was right and the rabbit will bring him around."

When she was gone Regulus slowly held the toy closer to himself as though afraid it would disappear if he moved quickly.

When the toy was right next to his cheek it slowly turned its head to look at him.

'Dear God I really am mad!' thought Regulus alarmed as the toy spoke in a voice suspiciously like Lily's... _"Save us Regulus!"_

And Regulus was falling down the rabbit hole...

Back to Wonderland.

**...**

**A/N: *grins* Yeah I made Regulus play Alice! I don't think I did the fire scene justice but I'm not good at stuff like that. And yeah I hinted at stuff that will be in The Madness Returns. :D Please review!**


	2. The Village of The Doomed

**...**

_Hello, here's the first proper chapter of American McGee's Regulus! :D Again I had to, the idea was so annoying! The plot bunny was taunting me! Taunting me I tell you! _

_So Regulus is finally in Wonderland, who will he meet, what will happen? _

**...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, I'm sure that much was obvious.**

**...**

**Listening to- Time of Dying- Three Days Grace**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 2- The Village of The Doomed**

**...**

**...**

Regulus was falling down the rabbit hole screaming at the top of his lungs. He had forgotten how frightening this was!

As he fell, his hair lengthened past his shoulders, his clothes changed to long blue robes, black trousers and black and silver boots.

He fell to the ground with a groan of pain. Blimey that hurt!

He stood up shakily and saw a girl with dark red hair, bright green eyes and pale skin standing a little way ahead of him. She was wearing a torn, dirty green dress, striped black and white stockings and worn out black boots. On her head she wore a black top hat. She looked quite strange but the strangest thing about her was that she had large white rabbit ears popping out from under her hat.

This girl's name was Lily.

"Please don't dawdle Regulus" she said. "We're very late indeed!" And with that she turned and ran down the mine shaft behind her.

Regulus sighed in annoyance. That girl could never wait for him could she? And what did she mean they were late? Late for what?

He looked at where he was, he seemed to be in a cave, or a very large mine. He was certain that the House Elf village used to be here but everything seemed so dark and dreary.

How strange, sure they were in a mine but it was usually very well lit and well made but everything was crumbling.

There was a crack like a gunshot and a boy with shaggy light brown hair, golden eyes and a pale face with many scars appeared in front of Regulus. He too had very shabby clothes that looked as though they had been darned several times and he wore no shoes. He had wolf ears, the left one had an earring and he also had a wolf tail.

Finally it was someone who would explain what was going on!

"Hello Remus" said Regulus. Remus nodded in acknowledgement grinning at him. Regulus continued; "You've gone quite mangy Remus but your grin's a comfort."

Remus snorted. "And _you've _picked up a bit of an attitude, still curious and willing to learn I hope?"

Regulus nodded and said "Wonderland has become very strange, how is one to find his way?"

"As knowing where you're going is preferable to being lost ask" said Remus, "Lily knows a thing or two and I myself don't need a weathervane to tell which way the wind blows."

"What are you on about?" Regulus asked.

Remus sighed. "Let your need guide your behaviour, suppress your instinct to lead _follow Lily._"

And with another crack like a gunshot Remus disappeared.

Regulus sighed again. Remus was still as confusing as he had been when Regulus was seven. But maybe he had a point and he should follow Lily.

He walked down the mine shaft and at the end of the short tunnel he found the entrance to the House Elf Village only now the sign said The Village of The Doomed. Now _that _was certainly strange.

In the path there was a large crater. Well that could be a problem...

A little elf came out of a broken down house. He had a very strange glass ball attached to his back with swirling gold smoke in it.

"Um hello" said Regulus. "Can you tell me why the village looks so...awful?"

The elf sighed. "Our land is destroyed, our spirit crushed."

"Reminds me of the asylum" said Regulus. "Is there no joy here?"

The elf shook his head. "Slavery and happiness do not dwell in the same house."

Regulus looked at the large crater in front of him. The only way to get across to the other side was to get across the crater. There was steam escaping from the crater floating up to the top of the mine shaft.

"Great" muttered Regulus "Now what do I do?"

Remus appeared again.

"When the path is problematical consider a leap of faith; ride the wind!" he said.

"You want me to jump into the steam?" Regulus asked incredulously.

Remus nodded.

Regulus scowled. "You better be right about this" he muttered, ran forward and jumped into the steam.

Surprisingly Regulus did not fall to the bottom of the crater, the steam kept him floating.

"Blimey" said Regulus in wonderment and pushed himself forward and onto the other side of the crater.

Another house elf was standing on a wooden platform, tinkering with some machinery. He looked at Regulus and said "Stir up no trouble stranger, the Red King's agents are ruthless!"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of him or his creatures!" he said folding his arms. "I never was really, you should stand up to them!"

"Defiance is useless" said the house elf. "While the King reigns only death can release us from this misery."

"Or _his _death I suppose?" Regulus inquired.

The elf hesitated. "Yes" the elf said, "I suppose his death could free us too."

Regulus smiled grimly. "Good to know" he said and continued on his way.

**...**

He came to the end of another tunnel.

Was it Regulus' imagination or were these tunnels getting even more uneven? Also there was horrible red tentacles sticking out of the walls! That had never happened before, Regulus wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were.

Something bright caught his eye and he ran forward. It was a long thin knife sticking out of the wall.

Regulus pulled it out and stared at it. The words 'Vorpal Blade' were engraved on it.

Remus appeared again.

"Your knife is necessary but not sufficient" he said. "Always collect what's useful, reject only your ignorance and you may survive."

Regulus looked at the knife. Why would he need it? What did everyone expect him to do? He pocketed the knife and walked up the wooden platform with Remus only to see Lily at the top of it.

She waved for him to follow, shrunk and ran through a small hole in the wall.

'Great' thought Regulus, 'just bloody brilliant! How am I meant to get through there?'

He was outside the house of the Mayor House Elf, who was staring at Regulus with something akin to awe.

"Everyone seems completely dejected!" Regulus said to the Mayor House Elf, "Are things really as bad as all that?"

"The truth would reduce you to a blubbering baby" said the Mayor House Elf. "Are you the saviour Lily has been telling us about?"

Regulus shook his head. "I don't think so" he said, "I'm a person. And just now I want to get very small- about thing big." He leaned forward and showed the Mayor House Elf a small gap between his fingers.

"That would call for some serious twisting" said the Mayor House Elf. "You'll have to go sideways not forward. If I knew how I'd go sideways myself."

_What?_

"Not twisted!" said Regulus, "_Small_- I wish to get about this big!" He showed the Mayor House Elf the gap between his fingers again without leaning forward.

The Mayor House Elf nodded thoughtfully. "The Fortress of Doors holds the answers you need" he said. "But it will take more than a wish to get inside!"

Remus turned to Regulus.

"Doors have locks, locks need keys which you don't have, let's hope the doors are open" he said.

"And if not" said Regulus "There may be more than one way to skin a cat."

"Strange metaphor" said Remus.

Regulus shrugged awkwardly. "Sirius always said it" he mumbled.

Remus nodded, smiling slightly and disappeared.

"So" Regulus said to the Mayor House Elf. "Do you know anyone who could help me get to the Fortress of Doors?"

The Mayor House Elf did not answer. He was gaping in horror at something over Regulus' shoulder.

"What?" Regulus said in confusion and turned around and swore. There was a Card Guard charging towards them.

"What did you tell him elf?" he demanded of the Mayor House Elf.

The Mayor House Elf did not answer, he was trembling horribly.

"Oi leave him alone!" said Regulus glaring at the Card Guard.

The Card Guard gaped at Regulus. "_Regulus Black?_" he asked. He sounded almost horrified.

"Yeah" said Regulus reaching for the Vorpal Blade, "What of it?"

The Card Guard charged forward, aiming his spear at Regulus' chest bit Regulus was much quicker.

The Vorpal Blade slashed through the air, there was a scream of pain and the Card Guard fell to the ground dead, he was slashed in two.

Regulus walked on casually. Why was everyone afraid of them? They were hardly frightening!

**...**

He was near the centre of the village now, that he was certain of. He climbed up a steep platform and met Remus again.

Seriously where did that boy keep coming from?

"Well Remus" said Regulus "Are you here to give me more cryptic advice?"

Remus nodded and said "Only a few find the way, some don't recognise it when they do, some don't ever want to." And he disappeared again.

Regulus was confused. What did that mean? Was that meant to help him? He spoke in riddles more than Alice used to!

As he walked forward he came face to face with another house elf. This one was older than all the others and he seemed almost sure that Regulus was there to do something important.

"Lily told us a champion would come" he said peering up at Regulus "Are you that champion?"

Regulus sighed. Everyone was bound and determined to make him a champion!

"Perhaps" he said grudgingly "Can you get me inside the Fortress of Doors?"

"Oh no!" said the old elf. "Wouldn't dare! Since the upheaval we've all become gutless half-wits! I can barely risk crossing the road!"

'Wow they really are gutless' Regulus thought shocked.

"But" the elf continued. "Make your way to the mines- the deepest pit- there's one braver and wiser than I that may be of some help. He still lives free! He does not have to follow any orders so he may be able to get you to The Fortress of Doors."

Regulus smiled at the elf "Thank you" he said.

He walked to the edge of the platform and saw Remus standing on the edge of the platform beneath him, at the entrance to the mines.

"Remember what I said about taking a leap of faith?" he asked.

"Yes" said Regulus.

"Ready to take it again?"

"Of course" said Regulus and he jumped down to Remus. "So what's this about a champion?" he asked.

Remus did not answer. He simply grinned a wolfish grin and disappeared.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Useless git" he muttered.

Why could no-one around here ever give a straight answer?

**...**

**A/N: And that my lovelies, is the end of chapter two. Not much blood and gore yet, but don't worry and little blood thirsty people out there- the blood will come soon XD**


	3. The Key

**...**

**...**

_Hi! How's it going? _

_Good? That's nice..._

_I feel like an idiot! *bashes head against the wall* How could I have forgotten to say who plays Tweedledum and Tweedledee in the credits! BAH! I am an idiot!_

_Well anyway Fabian and Gideon Prewett play Tweedledum and Tweedledee._

_And I'm almost finished playing Alice: Madness Returns! WOO! :D_

_And I finally downloaded American McGee's Alice but those bloody Boojums keep killing me! Damn you Boojums! _

_:(_

_Aw well, that's what walkthroughs are for- to show me how to play! _

_^.^ _

_So now that that's covered let's go onto the story!_

_Hope you enjoy. _

_:)_

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! I wish I did, but I do not. :( *sigh* Oh well...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Listening to- Going Under- Evanescence**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Regulus walked down endless caverns until he came to a large pit full of houses and in the centre of the pit was a lake full of poisonous looking green water that was steaming slightly.

'Well I'm certainly not going swimming' thought Regulus as he walked further into the pit.

All the houses seemed to be abandoned except for one which had a very old house elf in front of it.

**...**

The house elf did not have a large ball full of glowing smoke on his back and he was smoking a pipe.

Regulus walked up to him and the old elf looked at him curiously.

"Why do you pursue me to this deserted place?" the old elf asked Regulus.

"To benefit from your wisdom" said Regulus.

"Even blurred vision is valued by the blind" said the old elf. Regulus felt it was a very good metaphor. The old elf continued, "If I were wise would I cower here in this slag heap while my people suffer? I'm not wise boy! I've just grown old."

"Can you get me inside the Fortress of Doors?" asked Regulus. "I need to follow Lily and to do that I need to get very small, no bigger than a mouse...Do you know how I might do that?"

"You only wish to get small?" asked the old elf. "Only that? Oh I could manage that easily...for a price..."

Regulus shook his head. "I have nothing of value" he said.

"You have your nerve and your health" said the old elf, "Mine are nearly gone. I've seen too much suffering." He held up his pipe. "And I smoke too much you see."

"What do I have to do?" Regulus asked.

"In the Card Guards Compound" said the old elf, "A particularly rough diamond holds the key. Retrieve it. I will...return the favour."

"Right" said Regulus and then he said, "And by the way do you know what Lily has been saying about me?"

The old elf smiled a smile full of mischief.

"Oh, not much just stuff about your strength, and how you can free us all."

Regulus blushed. "Oh...right" he mumbled and walked down the tunnel.

The next time he saw Lily he was going to smack her 'round the head!

**...**

At the end of the tunnel he found a cart full of coal that was about to go up to the top of another tunnel. This place was like a maze!

Maze or not, he needed to get up there so he jumped onto the cart as it took off.

It was the strangest thing Regulus had done since he arrived in Wonderland.

The cart went up and down, side to side and all the while house elves gaped at him when he passed. One elf actually dropped his load of coal, tripped into another elf and they both went tumbling into a wall.

Regulus hoped they weren't hurt.

He looked ahead and paled; the path cut off and as far as he could see fell into more of that steaming green water.

Regulus jumped off the cart quickly, tumbled to the ground and struggled to his feet.

Okay, that _really _hurt!

He walked further ahead and found a stack of playing cards abandoned on the ground and picked them up.

Remus appeared again.

"Fifty-two pickup is a staple juvenile humour, but when the deck slices and dices it's not laughing matter" he said.

"So I can use these cards as weapons?" Regulus asked peering at the cards.

Remus nodded.

"But where will I keep them?" Regulus asked. "My pockets aren't large enough to hold all these!"

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, said "Wait here," disappeared again and reappeared seconds later holding a small brown bag, with a strap long enough for Regulus to sling over his neck and shoulder.

"Use this" said Remus tossing the bag to him.

"But this is a small as my pockets!" protested Regulus.

"There's an Undetectable Extension Charm on the bag" said Remus. "It can hold anything. You could fit a library in there!"

Regulus nodded in thanks and placed the cards in the bag along with the Vorpal Blade.

"Where do I go now?" he wondered aloud.

"That door" said Remus pointing at a large brown door behind Regulus.

And he disappeared again leaving Regulus alone.

**...**

Regulus walked through the doors and came to a staircase.

It was a very large winding staircase and walking up it made Regulus feel very dizzy bit eventually he came to the top...

And came face to face with three Card Guards; two black ones, one red one.

Regulus swore, reached into his bag and drew out the deck of cards, flinging them so hard they worked like knives and chopped off the heads of the black Card Guards but the red one looked almost unharmed apart from a few cuts on its face.

The Red Card Guard growled and charged at Regulus, who drew out the Vorpal Blade and brutally stabbed the Red Card Guard right in the face.

The Red Card Guard screamed in pain, Regulus drew back the knife and the Red Card Guard fell to the ground dead.

Regulus' shirt and robes were splattered with blood, an odd contrast to the white shirt and blue robes.

He put his weapons back into his bag and took the key that the old elf told him to get off its hook on the wall and left through the back door.

**...**

Regulus emerged on the other side of the steaming green lake.

He could see the old elf waving at him. The old elf had opened a portal which was glowing green.

Regulus carefully edged his way around the lake and followed the elf through the portal.

**...**

They found themselves on a rocky cliff. It was dark and breezy. In front of them at the edge of the cliff was a strange flying machine.

It was made of a large balloon, a bike and a basket big enough for someone to sit in, in front of the machine.

"Do you have the key?" the old elf asked Regulus.

Regulus held up the key.

The old elf smiled. "Good" he said. "Lily's trust is not misplaced" he said, "She is no fool."

"I certainly hope she is not!" said Regulus as the old elf climbed onto the bike on the flying machine and gestured for Regulus to sit in the basket.

As they took off the old elf said; "Use the key to free my people from the oppressive burden they carry. Any fight against the King's tyranny is a good fight. They've suffered."

"And I'm very sorry for them Sir" said Regulus rather impatiently, "Really I am, but what about me getting small?"

**...**

**...**

**A/N: Coming up next; The Fortress of Doors! Please review! :)**


End file.
